After School Lessons
by Sorora-hime
Summary: Though he was gifted with the special moments that come after, his...and now with her...story, doesn't end there. This is the story that come after those moments. The story of the future. And the the story of a happy ending. Sequel-esque AU of Jibster's Luckster and his Luck.
1. Route: Prologue

**Hello there little munchkins, just a random writer passing by.**

 **This is like, my very first Danganronpa Fanfic.** A note though…uuh…this was heavily inspired by another author by the name Jibster. This um…well plot bunnies attacked me as I read his story over the past month and it's _**really**_ good.

I suppose I needn't explain his story yeah? Long story short, the highest reviewed/popular story on the DR fandom. So uuh…I hope I don't disdain your name Jibster-same, but if you're seeing this…

 _ **KYAAAA! JIBSTER-SAMA! NOTICE MY STORY PWEASE!**_

*Obvious bait attempt is obvious*

Okay okay, serious time! See, plot bunnies attacked me early in the morning, I rushed and PM'ed Jibster for his opinion of this lil old idea of mine. And you know what happened? HE THOUGHT OF THE SAME THING! THE ODDS! Anywho, with his blessing and help, I decided to take up the mantle to write this story.

Long story short, it's a sequel-esque type of fanfic, directly inspired from Jibster's Luckster and his Luck story. A warning though, this fic will only cover _**completed**_ chapters and _**arcs**_ , hence, I won't cover Junko yet cause her arc, though others will be covered! Another warning, it'll be fairly short and all scenario's came from me so uuh…bare with my dumbutt ideas?

Yeah I'll stop myself. NOTE: This chapter is but a prologue so it's very short! Let us start now folk

 _ **FIRST and LAST Disclaimer I'll be doing. I do not own anything.**_

* * *

 **After School Lessons**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

There comes a time in life when a person looks back. Looks back on the decisions they made. The regret, the happiness, the grief, the joy, the consequences and the glory. Looking back, he didn't think he would even reach this place!

"Oh…Naegi-kun…" A voice perked up as Naegi stiffened a bit. He tilt his head back and saw a middle ages man with strands of white hair atop his head. The now aged up Kirigiri Jin opts a small smile as he looked at his surroundings. He was now standing atop the roof of the gigantic Academy building of Hope's Peak Academy.

And sitting on the edge casually in front of him was, secretly, his former star student and current successor, Naegi Makoto. Though he merely grew taller a bit and had shorten his hair, he remained roughly the same, with his ever present gentle smile.

Still the average person.

Still the average appearance.

And now…Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy.

He started out with being the odd ball out, an average joe in a vast Academy hailed for it's prestigious achievements while being surrounded by elite like students...and yet…he was the one who shined the most amongst them.

Jin sat next to Naegi by the edge and noticed a cup of tea nearby. "Oh? Skipping out work are you?"

Naegi blushed and dismissed the tease. "I-I…uuh…well there comes a time when a person-

"Naegi-kun. I get it. Loosen up!" Jin laughed and placed a hand on the Former Luckster's shoulder. "You still have that wisdom bit hanging around. You never changed much do you?"

"W-Well there's one way to see it," Naegi chuckled and eyed the beautiful scenery before him. In just a mere five years, under his lead, the Academy was far more successful than ever. Namely, due to the brand he sold. Using the name Hope's Peak Academy was indeed a huge thing and Naegi was a perceptive person…even in business and education surprisingly.

As of today, he had established a minimum of _**four**_ Academy buildings through out the world. Japan wasn't the only who had Hope's Peak, so did Europe and America now. The African branch was in progress and the Overseas Branch was much more successful thanks to Munakata Kyousuke's brilliant innovation.

That's right, taking a risk, Naegi spread the wings of the Academy far more than any of his predecessors has done. Truly…none would have thought that the average Naegi Makoto, who merely had a stroke of luck in a lottery to attend the prestigious Academy, would have done so much, and achieved so high at that.

"Five years in the office and still counting," Jin chuckled. "Truly you are one in a million."

"You praise me too much," Naegi laughed out. "But…thank you."

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing…just nervous about tonight."

"Oh the reunion party? It's just a gathering!"

"W-Well I kind of feel bad for not contacting any of them…you know…work and all…"

"I'm sure they'll understand, after all, Mister Help Everyone here is a special figure to each and everyone of his batch, Senior and Staff of his generation!"

Naegi chuckled, before taking a deep breath and stood up. He dusted himself and carried the tea cup as he said, "It's been nice seeing you again…Jin-san."

"Likewise Naegi-kun. Do hurry, your special lady is quite impatient today…"

Naegi blushed a bit before scurrying off within the Academy building. He rushed towards his office, before opening it and find it empty. "Oh…good," The Former Luckster mused and settled his cup down. He rested down at his office chair before relaxing on it.

As he took his time for a quick rest, he eyed an object on his table. It was a book, a self made book. He opened it and it's title was seen.

 **MEMORIES – NAEGI MAKOTO MEMOIR**

Honestly, it looked like a cheap scrap book but…he treasured it. It was filled with notes and pictures of his youthful time within the Academy. All the sadness, grief, happiness, joy and love he had experienced. Speaking of love, he blushed at the thought.

He had honestly thought that he would've ended up with a normal girl but…turns out, he managed to swoop the heart of a maiden from the prestigious Academy, not that title and fancy names apply to hi. He viewed everyone equally but just…handling each and everyone of his unique friends differently.

As he smiled, he turned to the last page where a picture of a girl reside, sitting next to a young Naegi as said girl hugged his arm in an affectionate manner. Truly…to think he had hooked up with someone during his _**active**_ Academy times.

He was only a student when he lost his virginity!

He chuckled and-

"Makoto?" A feminine voice cuts the Former Luckster of his thoughts. He eyed forward, before opting a soft gaze. Standing by the office door way lies the girl whom he had been married to since a young age. He was a responsible man and with the consent if his lover, she allowed him to take care of her…and vice versa.

Naegi's mind drifts onto the special moments that had occurred with his lover after their love confession, after the uuh… _ **very special**_ moment that comes after. This is the story…the after story…the after lessons…that comes after the special moments.

Though time differs, one thing remains the same. The two were happy at the end. As Naegi stood up, he greeted his lover.

And her name is-

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

OH? DID YOU THINK I WOULD GO EASY ON YOU?

Haha, a perfect place to end the prologue. Currently, I'm sleepy as hell so I'll end this fast. If you've got PM's or reviews, questions and whatnot, send away!

See you munchkins…whenever I suppose.


	2. Route: Celestia Ludenburg: End Game

Hello again little munchkins, we meet again! So I've got this update up and running and I believe I need to set some 'formats' but following Jibster, it's better to make the long ass A/N at the end of the chapter. Without further dumb butt notes, let us commence!

Also, chapter length varies, it could be merely a 500-word chappy so…uuh…please keep reading? Also, regarding lemons, some may have, some not. I dunno yet myself.

* * *

 **After School Lessons**

 **Chapter 2: End Game**

 **Route: Celestia Ludenberg/Yasuhiro Taeko**

* * *

Celestia Ludenberg is quite the woman. She is calm when the situation calls for it, perceptive amongst the perceptive ones and a lady who is able to keep up her lies, manipulative, trustworthy, cruel, kind, you name it.

When you label her as the good, she also has the bad. Truly a person by the term who has 'both side of the coin'. Speaking of calm, one would always believe she has a calm demeanor, sitting straight with poise like a lady as her face seemed at peace. Her eyes were closed as she took calm breaths.

Slowly, she picked a brush…strangely from the floor, before brushing her now elbow length hair. It was…a year she has to admit, a year after…after she had lost herself, opened herself, showed the truth to herself to her current lover, Naegi Makoto.

A small giggle escaped from her as she slowly brushed her hair. One would wonder why a person like her would be using a brush from the _**floor**_ and this is Celestia Ludenberg we're talking about! Though let us zoom out on the imaginary camera now.

She was in her room…and it was a mess. Her bed was flipped, clothes strewn about, her closet was on the floor and most of her personal belongings were on the floor. See, a person would think that someone had robbed her place while she was gone and she was going through a shocked phase but…

 _ **CRASH!**_

Nope.

Celes had smashed her brush onto her mirror, cracking it instantly as her red orbs stared back at herself. Her gaze was that of a serious, murderous woman set out for blood. As she stared at the mirror in a deadly manner, her mind drifts off to this morning's event.

* * *

It was a nice, cold Monday morning and winter was quite light today. Class of 78 had just rose up within their year, serving as second years now with everyone excited by the second year starting. Celes was as her usual self though one can tell she had obviously changed now. She had no longer worn her drills and out grown her hair naturally, now resting halfway her back.

Her Gothic Lolita fashion still retained though, and she grew slightly taller with her body also showing her curves, though not as impressive as the likes of Kyouko and Maizono, it was noticeable at the very least. Anyway, Celes sighed out as she eyed the window, staring at the snow covered city now.

She had been in deep thinking recently, but it wasn't that of a big problem, rather, she made a simple thing seemingly complicated. And so comes the object of her thoughts…

"Taeko-chan!"

Celes's lips curled into a soft smile as she tilt her head back and saw Naegi walking up towards her. He had certainly grown up, though nothing much changed asides his height and shorter hair now. Anywho, Naegi stood next to her and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too Makoto…" Celes said in her ever calm manner as she eyed the window again. "Quite the snow fallout yes?"

"Indeed. Speaking of which…" Naegi mused as he held Celes's hands. Instantly, she felt warmth before instinctively leaning towards her lover. She had always loved his warmth, truly, though it must be admitted she hadn't much time recently.

It was only within the second year and Hope's Peak Academy was grueling. The Academy, by second year now, sends students even further to vitalize their talent into even nigh more levels, and a person of her talent, Celes did lots of travelling without Naegi.

Though she was a bit saddened, she was sure Naegi understood and judging from his reaction and demeanor today, she can tell he greatly missed her company…that or he was the one giving _**her**_ company. Typical Naegi…

She giggled silently before-

"Oh my oh my! Do I see Naegi Makoto-dono and the Celestia Ludenberg-dono whom is untouchable, getting intimate?"

Instantly, Celes and Naegi departs from one another, before Celes whipped her head back to see Yamada Hifumi standing behind them with a mischievous grin and camera in hand. "It seems that the rumors are true- _**HUOGH?!**_ "

Celes gripped his entire face with a single hand as an all too sweet smile etched on her face. Instantly, she grabbed the cheap looking camera and dropped it to the floor, stomping it instantly and crushed it in an instant.

"T-Though I am saddened by the old precious camera gone now, it was lucky that the memory card is stored lest our past year memories is gone!"

"Speak _**pig**_ , anymore camera's?"

"N-No ma'am!"

"Good," Celes said with a calm manner now, before continuing her walk. As she was about to leave, she said, "Oh and one more thing. One word and I'll be taking off the thing that you will use…"

"H-Huh?"

"For your wedding night. Wouldn't want a bride having a husband with no testicles yes?"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

"U-Uh….sorry for the outburst," Celes coughed to Naegi who merely chuckles at the thought. "It's fine and all but…I really dislike disturbance on our precious time together."

Truth to be told, only a hand few people knows of Naegi's relationship with Celes. She was…more less uncomfortable at people knowing her relationship with Naegi, which she considers as her private life and she takes that _**seriously**_. That said...

"Good morning Naegi-kun."

"Ah…Kirigiri-san…"

Kirigiri Kyouko stood in front of the two. She hasn't change much say sporting a new jacket. Anyway, Kyouko's perceptive gaze lands between the two as Celes unconsciously distanced herself from Naegi. "You needn't be shy to express your affection Celes," Kyouko said in her usual soft tone. "It wouldn't hurt to display some returned affection to Naegi-kun here you know?"

What the…

"And what brought this on Kirigiri-san?" Celes questioned, a bit curious. Kyouko merely waved off the question and said, "It's nothing really."

Celes raised an eyebrow and eyed Naegi to the side who scratched his head. Oh? Was he hiding something? Did the two had something going on? Celes grabbed Naegi by the hands and dragged him as said Luckster flinched. "C-Celes?"

"We need to talk."

The Gambler shot a look towards the Detective behind them who merely waved and carried on her walk. Something was going on and she's going to get to the bottom of this! The Gambler dragged Naegi to an empty room within the Academy before locking it's doors as she quickly eyes Naegi.

"Makoto."

"Y-Yes? Why the sudden-"

"Are you hiding something from me with Kirigiri-san?"

"O-Ooh! Um…n-no…"

Her gaze hardens.

"…T-Truth to be told…" Naegi breaths out. "I'm not going to lie here but…she was my talking friend."

"What?"

"I-I…talked to her a lot when you were away, asking for an advice…"

"What kind of advice?"

This was getting suspicious…

"A-About…um…about…relationships…"

…

…

…

"You went to Kirigiri-san…for a _**relationship**_ advice? Why? Is there something wrong…with our relationship?"

"H-Heavens no!" The Luckster interjects and quickly placed his hand atop Celes's. "T-Taeko-chan…I just…I just thought that you were…avoiding me."

"Am I now?" Celes replied, surprised as she crossed her arms. "I don't think you've noticed but the situation has made me done lots of travelling if you must know."

"Y-Yes I'm aware of that but…" Naegi mused and sat down. "But you had lots of time in between. I'm not asking for attention or anything but…it seem you're not so…thrilled into spending time with me."

Oh? And how did he come into this thinking? Sure she may have been busy, and after those trips she was tired, not to mention there are days she felt it was her lone time added she didn't want people to know of her relationship with Naegi hence lack of public affection.

It wasn't too much to ask was it?

"Taeko-chan…"

His voice snapped her back to reality as Naegi grasped her hand and smiled gently. "I truly love you Taeko-chan, no doubt."

Celes remained as she was. It was a statement she never truly…persay…returned. The Gambler's mouth quivered as she opened it and-

 _ **RING!**_

Saved by the bell.

Celes abruptly stood up and said, "Let us be on our way." Prompting the Luckster to blink…and smiled. "It's so you…"

"Mm?"

"Nothing," Naegi mused and stood up. "Let's go then."

As they left the room, Celes felt…off. Like, it was a first for Naegi to gave brought up such a…deep topic, and to her, something must be afoot. It couldn't be on her end…could it? The Gambler's thoughts pondered for most of the day until eventually it was around lunch.

Everyone left the classroom like usual but only Celes remained as she stared outside the window. Her conversation with Naegi stuck in her head as-

"Eeyyyy Celes-san!"

The Gambler peers to the side and saw the ever grinning Enoshima Junko, who is now sporting red hair, a testament of her true hair colour, though it was merely halfway as the ends of her hair still remained strawberry blonde. Her eyes was red, though a lighter shade comparing to hers, and bright blue on the other side.

She had thought wearing half contacts will add an 'alluring' effect, which sort of did honestly. Anyway, Junko released her hair and ruffled it in an effort to let wind hit her as she said, "Feeling down in the dumps I see. What's wrong? Got a second lover or somethin'? Or you got relationship problems? Hah!"

Oh she had no idea that teasing was spot on, save for the former statement of course. Anyway, Celes sighed out before Junko blinked. "Oh my…I'm right am I?"

"Junko-chan."

"Kya?!" Junko flinched in surprise at the presence of Ikusaba Mukuro, her sister, who now sports longer hair halfway her back. Her stoic expression retained over the years and so did her blunt personality. "Junko-chan, you shouldn't pry on people's private life."

Junko tied her hair to a loose tail and said, "Aw come on Mukuro-nee, I was only-'

"Out."

"FIIIIIIINNNEEE," Junko grumbled and left, but not before turning around. "And just so you know, in all possibilities and every angle I've tried to analyze, I've come to a conclusion that all relationship problems is always on your end unless you decide to put more effort into it!"

"Junko-chan!"

"DESPAIR QUOTA FIIILLLLLEEEEDDD!" Junko screamed in a giggly manner and ran off. Celes merely sweat dropped at the sight as Mukuro rubbed her forehead. "Do forgive her Celes-san for…well…being her."

"You needn't worry of being insulted, it's expected of Enoshima-san to be a wild cannon…"

Though she is curious about her statement. What did she mean in all possibilities that relationship problems is on _**her**_ end. She didn't cheat nor neglect her lover much less hurt them! She did nothing at all!

Mukuro noticed Celes's deep thought, before closing her eyes. "Celes-san…if you must know, Naegi-kun's greatest weakness is his loved ones."

"Hm?"

"See…the thought of him being a bother to his loved ones honestly terrifies him. I suggest you shouldn't give off those vibes…and make effort to make up," The Soldier spoke than she usually would as she turned tail. "Naegi-kun came to talk to me for advice too if you must know."

Eh? So he went to Mukuro too? Celes frowned at this. She wasn't doing anything wrong! Though one of the few people to know of their relationship, Mukuro sure did paid attention. And so, she said, "Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Have you say that to him?"

"Ikusaba-san…" Celes closed her eyes. "I do know that you have a spot soft for him as well but…I must say this firmly and honestly. I see no problem between us and there isn't any need of-"

"What do you love about him? Have you say that to him? Do you know his quirks? Habits? Hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Fear? And most of all…did you put effort into this relationship?"

Celes widens her eyes in rage as her vision grew read, though she wished to have blown the class to oblivion, she reserved to put on a strained smile. "Come now…what position are you to say these things?"

"As a friend who is looking out for the best of both parties."

What the-

"I'll be off."

As Mukuro left Celes in a raged state, said Gambler gripped her hand. The nerve…how dare she! She does know that Naegi likes and…and…she does love him just…she wasn't vocal about it and…and…and…

…

…

…

"…Haaaahhh…" Celes breathed out, before closing her eyes. The words of Kyouko and Mukuro rung on her head, but they were wrong and she wasn't being selfish at all!...is she?

 _ **It wouldn't hurt to display some affection to Naegi-kun you know?**_

 _ **Do you love him?**_

 _ **Have you say that to him?**_

 _ **Do you know his quirks? Habits? Hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Fear?**_

 _ **What do you love about him?**_

…!

…..! Each passing moment and thought merely fueled her rage and-

 _ **And most of all…**_

How dare she…

 _ **Did you…**_

But…was it the truth?

 _ **Put effort into this relationship?**_

And then…she opened her eyes. Her vision went red and her mind blanked out. And just by luck, Hifumi walked in to notice the shaking Gambler. "Oh? Are you-"

She turned around.

"Oh shit."

* * *

And so which brings her to the present, the first wordings before the first line break of this story. Anyway, Celes sighed out heavily again as she dropped the brush. She sure had made a mess of her own room and the Gambler didn't feel like cleaning at all.

Celes eyed the window and stared at it. "What…do I love about him?" She questioned herself. Surely, one of Naegi's affect on her was her willingness to think of what others have said to her and though she still remained at her old mindset, it was a small change, a small one, but a change nevertheless.

…

…

…

She needs to talk to Naegi now. The Gambler took out her phone after scavenging it from her thrown handbag and dialed one of the few numbers she had. There was a moment of pause as Celes patiently waited before-

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Ah…Naegi-…Makoto. It's me, Taeko…"

" _ **Taeko-chan…is something wrong? You never called unless it was an-"**_

"Can we talk?"

" _ **Sure, what's this about-"**_

"Right now? In my house?"

There was a moment of pause where Celes knew he was thinking over to come seeing it was near late night, or if he was busy-

" _ **Sorry, just getting my jacket. On my way there now. See you!"**_

It was honestly out of character for her to be soft but…it was time to not play around with Celestia Ludenberg. It was time to be Yasuhiro Taeko. The Gambler closed her eyes, swinging her leg as she waited patiently. She didn't felt like cleaning up but merely preparing herself for…what kids would deem as 'The Talk'.

Maybe it was a sign of her usual selfishness and un caring side but the sudden urge to…hurm…straighten things out ran within her. Honestly…she let out a soft giggle. He always had a knack to bring out the good in others, even for a person like _**her**_. Cruel, selfish, ambitious and can be labeled as simply 'bad' and yet he still stayed with her this long.

…

…

…Oh. Oh dear. Was she actually noticing _**her**_ fault in this? She tried to ponder on those thoughts but was quickly put into a halt when the sound of her door bell ringing was heard. Quickly, she got up on her feet and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Naegi standing there.

"Taeko-chan…" Naegi greeted. "You needed to speak-"

"Inside please."

…?

Naegi heard the obvious change of tone in her voice. It sounded more…lighter. It was similar to their ending moment when they younger, when she opened herself to him, when she revealed her true name and…uuh…their special moment.

He blushed a bit but entered nevertheless. Following his lover, she lead him to her room where he saw the mess. Instantly, and instinctively, he chuckled. He merely started flipping things normally and tidied up the room slowly as Taeko sighed. "Makoto…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Naegi dropped a box suddenly and widens his eyes. He whipped his head back and saw Taeko staring back at him. No longer her graceful aura retained, nor her usual cold features or even her poise as she stood, now lies but a normal, highschool lover with a soft expression and a small shade of red by her pale cheeks.

Naegi finds himself blushing despite having seeing this side of her…well…more or less a few times. Anyway, Taeko slowly waited for Naegi's answer as he had a bead of sweat dropping down. Why was he nervous? The situation seemed so…different than what he usually experience with Taeko.

"I-I do love…"

Seriously, why was he-

"Really?"

 _ **Oooh…**_

Her voice was so pure now. Naegi shuddered a bit. "I do," He croaked in a more serious tone. Taeko nods in a satisfied manner as she sat down on her bed, patting the spot near her where Naegi sat next to her, though Taeko herself scooted further away to see Naegi's face more clear.

The Luckster find himself blushing like a school girl now. She seemed so…different now! Taeko eyed him as her gaze made Naegi shudder again. "What do you love about me?" She spoke softly. Naegi blinked, before sitting straight and opt a more serious face.

"What…do I love about you?" Naegi started. "I like your personality and demeanor I guess…"

"Really?"

"It just seems so…elegant. And I really love…um…it's quite embarrassing to say this but…I love looking at you…"

Taeko blinked in surprise as Naegi finally calmed down as he opt his trademark soft smile. "The more I look at you, you just seem to get more…beautiful. Alluring I must say. But it's not just about the appearance either. See, I believe that you have a maiden heart within you just…different way of expressing yourself. I'm sure something happened in your childhood or youth to create up your persona but…our time together have shown me glimpses of the girl within…"

Taeko blinked in surprise…before lowering her head. Honestly, she was surprised that he even mentioned the word 'childhood' and 'youth'. It was honestly bitter but…

"If you would excuse me…"

"Oomph!"

Taeko had repositioned herself to sit on Naegi as he leaned back on the wall to support the two. She may have said this before but she loved Naegi's warmth around her. The Gambler remained still with Naegi as well as the two took a moment to appreciate each other's presence…before sighing out.

"I must say my youth wasn't so…easy," She started as Naegi slowly listened to her. Taeko leans back and rested her head on Naegi's shoulders as she continued, "See…my parents weren't the best of parents. We weren't that close and they weren't that close either. My mother would love to over think things, making the smallest problems into such…explosive reactions, all the while it must be all about her own comfort. My father was her opposite, yet exactly the same at the core. He wouldn't listen to what my mother say, ignoring it as he have his own merry land in his head all the while thinking for a situation to make himself comfort and to that end, they neglected me."

Taeko placed a hand on Naegi's one as she brushed them in an affectionate manner. "Money was tight, and Mother would spend it all away on her own things, same goes for Father. And so brings me to my own predicament. I knew I needed to do something."

"That's how you got into gambling?"

"More or less. A strange man came into town, using this game which I think was actually Poker, challenging anyone for a win all or nothing type of game. I was merely ten years old at the time and didn't ate anything but Gyoza. It was sickening but I learned to appreciate it's taste. Anyway, with only a thousand yen, that was my first step into the persona that I created. Did you know how many I won that night?"

Naegi shook his head as Taeko giggled. "A hundred and fifty thousand yen. Alone, for myself with no one to share with. It was an amazing feeling, the moment when you win, the look on their faces as you reap away their victory. Strangely, the man didn't run away seeing I was kid, but he actually gave me the money and walked off."

Naegi saw the genuine smile on Taeko's face, a sign of an actual fond memory as she breathed out. "Mother and Father were thrilled of course, thinking that it would be okay to split it three way but…I didn't like it one bit. And so…I knew their greedy and selfish persona's and…I suppose in an effort to pay back…I left my household."

Naegi went stiff as Taeko opts a solemn look. "Weird huh? A ten year old kid already running away. Small wonder I grew up so…reserved and distant. So cruel and uncaring. So my parents, the thing I despise…"

"S-So…"

"Oh no, they're long gone. Some news of debt collectors getting to them or something but I didn't mind," Taeko spoke in brutal honesty. "All I cared for in the end of the day was my dearest cat…and secretly…my mentor…"

"Mentor?"

"You know the man I won the money from? Picked lil' old me crying alone in an alleyway. Teaches me the ways of surviving and I guess he…molded me into my ideal image. Pick an image he says as he gave me several pictures of 'potential' lives I could live. I chose my ideal persona as…the one that everyone knows today. 'Never show the truth lest you get yourself hurt. Never give space lest you give room for betrayal. Never let anyone enter your life lest they become a liability'. These were his motto, can you believe it? The last note. Instead of something lighter like burden, he uses liability."

Naegi was genuinely surprised, this was the first that he heard of her backstory in honesty. Taeko giggled softly and said, "I suppose it's not a lie when I say I barely have good within me. After my mentor passed away, I merely carried on how I usually am when I'm in public. The persona Celestia Ludenberg was born and I did not stop for anyone, or let anyone stop me, to achieve my dream. I was on a roll honestly…"

She giggled at the last note.

"Demolishing everyone who gets in my way, reap out their win without a care in the world, risking my neck for profit, etc etc, you know that story I've told you before. Hope's Peak was a large stepping stool to achieve my dream, which was the Academy's purpose anyway…"

She tilt her gaze up and eyed Naegi.

"So…I am genuinely surprised when you believe there is something nice within me. I am veiled and covered in lies, it's been that way. Thorns to cover myself in lies as constant reminder to myself. So tell me…why do you think there is something nice within me?"

Naegi remained silent as he gazed at the ceiling a bit…before lowered his head. "See…I believe there is good in everyone. You know what you just expressed? I don't think you would have said that to me if we weren't in a relationship, or if I didn't make any effort to get to know you better."

He placed his hand atop hers and intertwined it.

"I love you without a doubt. Plus…covered in a veil of lies?" The Luckster mused and made a 'peace' sign with his free hand, showing Taeko it. "Then I'll just have to trim the delicate thorns and veil to uncover the good within you. I won't stop Taeko-chan…I won't stop to pull the maiden within you. If you're so persistent in making more thorns then I'll just cut them with truth!"

"And…then what?"

"I'll handle the delicate maiden within with all my life."

Taeko's face erupts to a face of crimson as Naegi had steam coming out of his ears. _S-So cute!_

The Gambler remained silent…before making a satisfied smile to herself. "I guess that's what I love about you…"

"…Ah!" Naegi gasped in surprise. Never has he heard her say the word 'love' when referring to their relationship. Taeko peered up with a scarlet face and said, "I…I really love how you out effort into helping people out, added on as a lover. A-And you sincerity and truth is so contagious. And I love how you tend to me so…personally. It makes me special…a-and you're cute too…"

She giggled mentally at the last bit.

"But…it's the fact that how you stood beside me this far after my horrible treatment and un- appreciation to you…after all the things I didn't notice, about how hard you put effort into this relationship…"

Naegi saw a glint of sparkle in her eyes, a small tear leaked out as her lips curved into a genuine smile, this time, far more genuine then he has ever seen. She shifters her position to turn her body around, facing him entirely as she stared at his eyes.

"I love you…Makoto…"

The Luckster blinked in surprise. It was…the first that she had ever said that to him. The way she said, her cute face…it made him shudder. He lost his voice as she tilt her head and whispered, unintentionally in a sultry whisper, "Have you lost your voice? Is…is the maiden within too much?"

He shuddered again but shook his head as Taeko inched her face closer.

"Is it…torture?"

 _ **OOOH…that sweet voice…**_

"N-Not really…"

"Do you mind if I…go on like this? Is it okay…if I torture you like this?"

Please do.

The Luckster lost his voice again as their faces were mere inches apart. Taeko leans on his ear and said, "I-If I may ask…s-since it's been a while…"

He gripped the bedsheet hard. Her scent, her voice, her new soft spoken personality, scratch that, her real personality, it was all too much. Naegi's breathing was audibly a bit heavier as Taeko leaned on his ear.

"Can we have sex?"

 _ **And so…I lost it.**_

Naegi instantly wrapped his hands around her waist, electing a gasp as he levels his face with Taeko's, instantly capturing her lips. The two lovers grunts at the contact after a long time as their backs shuddered in ecstasy. Hungrily, Taeko wrapped her hands around Naegi's neck and sat atop his crotch, furiously grinding herself as their tongues intertwined for battle.

Drool leaked out of their heated kiss as Taeko impatiently clawed at her lover's jacket, who quickly zipped it off and tossed it aside. The two kept their tongue battle as they begun to undress each other. Taeko unbuttoned her dress and lowered it past her shoulders to reveal her black lacy bra. Halfway on her waist, Naegi stopped her hand as they departed much to the Gambler's chargain.

"K-Keep the dress on…"

She giggled mentally at his liking to clothed sex, before taking a sharp breath as Naegi attacked her neck. Slowly, she spread her legs as her crotch directly rubbed the bulge on Naegi's pants. The Luckster sends love nibbles and marks on her pale skin, and he certainly improved over the year. His hands ravaged her bra covered breasts, before pulling them down and took a tit in hand, squeezing it.

 _ **Haaahn…haaah…haaah…uhhnn...**_

Taeko let's out soft whimpers which seemed to merely fuel Naegi even more. He loved that voice. He wanted to hear more of it. After leaving another red mark on her neck, he sends trails of kisses down to her breast before aggressively sucking a nipple.

She winced at his rough treatment but…the two were letting out lots of pent up sexual frustrations and urges anyway so it slowly turned pleasure. The Gambler didn't let a moment go to waste as she momentarily stopped her grinding and lifted her hips as Naegi raised his head.

Slowly, Taeko breathed out and smiled softly at Naegi as she lowered her head. Suffice to say…she has never given him a head before but this was a first step to make herself better…in her own opinion. "Y-You don't have to if you don't-"

"Makoto."

"Y-Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Taeko resumed her goal as she leveled her face with Naegi's crotch, the bulge painfully constricted within her lover's pants. The Gambler easily unbuckled his pants and saw the slightly damp boxers. He was…already leaking with arousal and the scent hits her like a truck.

Slowly, she pulls the fabric down before feeling his erection hitting her cheeks, wet with pre-cum leaking out. "How long you haven't touched yourself?" Taeko teased as Naegi looked to the side. "I-I…uuh…try not to do that if I can…"

She giggled again before slowly poking it, shuddering Naegi at her cold fingers. She ran her hand through the shaft, feeling the pulsing and warm organ in her hands, before gathering spit in her mouth. Before, the thought of giving someone a head was honestly alien to her but now…she didn't mind.

The Gambler lets the spit run down and coated her lover's cock. She rubbed it with her hands while caressing his balls with her free hand. Naegi closed his eyes and shuddered at the feeling. It was months since he last touched himself, even longer when he and Taeko didn't get intimate. He didn't mind honestly but right now, he felt sensitive to everything.

A lick on his phallus sends electrical jolts to his body as Taeko stuck out her tongue and gave a lick to the tip. The hot tongue on the tip made Naegi thrust his hip in reflex, entering Taeko's mouth as he looked down. "S-Sorry-" He halted his speech when he saw Taeko frozen, cock halfway in her mouth. The Luckster worried it might have gone to far but-

 _ **Suck…**_

"Uhn….T-Taeko?"

 _ **Suck…suck…**_

She was sucking him. Like, actually sucking. She enclosed her mouth and sucked as if she was drinking. Taeko's senses felt override at the strong scent and taste not to mention Naegi breathing even heavier. Slowly, she moved her head as Naegi breathed out heavily.

Poor Naegi haven't released himself for quite a while…

It was going to change though. The Gambler slowly moved her head up and down, the warm and hot sensation on his cock destroyed Naegi's senses as he struggled not to blow when they're just getting started-

 _ **Pop!**_

Though brief, Taeko lifted her head, face scarlet. "D-Did it feel good?"

"Amazing…" Was all her lover's breathless reply. While she wanted more foreplay…there was something bugging her immensely. Taeko crawled forward as Naegi stared at her breasts swaying, before she sat atop him again. "I-I'm sorry but…" Taeko apologized and lifted her long dress skirt to reveal her crotch to Naegi. Though covered with her panties, it was dripping wet to the point that her black frilly leggings were soaked with her own body fluids.

"I-I can't handle it anymore…Kya?!" Taeko gasped in surprise as Naegi gently pushed her forward with him being atop. It seems he can't handle it too. Added that, her sexy leggings and garter belt deemed too much for the young man as his cock twitched in anticipation. He eyed his lover who laid below him as she instinctively raised her hips and settled her panties aside.

"Y-You like it when I have it on right? It's okay…" Taeko smiled as Naegi positioned himself at her entrance. The first contact flinched both lovers, before letting out their own collective groans. One hadn't had intercourse almost a year, much less touched her self while the other was in the same situation, only tempted to ravage her at this point.

"It's okay…"

There she goes with her soft voice again.

"You can use me as you like. Tonight…I am all yours- AGHN?!" Taeko screamed in pleasure as Naegi plunged himself into her, fully connecting their hips as the Luckster hissed at the very tight snatch he entered. Taeko's eyes were widened and her tongue lulled out. Yes! Yes! Oh how she missed this! She missed this sooooo much-

"Nyaaaah….!~" Taeko's expression turned into a silly smile as her body violently shook as a very powerful orgasm swept her entire body. Her fluids blasted her skirt to make it soaked and it effected Naegi's shirt a bit. "Aaaaahhh!...haaah….haaaah….I-I…mished…thish sho…mush…" Her speech grew slur as her expression looked like a person who was high. Still with her silly expression, she eyed Naegi.

"It's okay Makoto…ravage me now…"

"Aghn…" Naegi groaned as she squeezed him into nigh levels, and they never even started yet! But nevertheless, he compiled his lover and slowly moved his hips as the two hissed at the pleasurable friction. The Luckster placed a hand near Taeko's head as the two shared an affectionate stare.

She giggled as he slowly moved himself in and out of herself, knowing he barely could hold himself back any longer. After all, she did came when he merely inserted himself. Anyway, she propped herself up by her elbows and widens her legs, giving room for Naegi to increase his pace.

She squeezed him harder, trying to draw out his orgasm fast, knowing the fact that he had lots of shots stored up. The Gambler lets out soft moans as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. She noticed Naegi held a strained face, a sign of him being close as she smiled.

She raised her hips higher as Naegi grabbed her legs and increased his speed again. "Haah…haah…M-Makoto…" She whimpers softly. Naegi leaned forward and captures her lips, before moving to her neck again, leaving marks once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Gambler wrapped her legs around Naegi's hips as his thrust lost it's rhythm. "T-Taeko-chan…" He warned as Taeko giggled…and made a smirk. Naegi raised an eyebrow before he felt himself enter Taeko deeper.

He looked down and saw a lewd smile from Taeko. He didn't know what it meant but it felt _good_. The Luckster closed his eyes, before opening again as he felt a kiss from Taeko. The Gambler felt light on her head the moment she felt Naegi's cock twitching within her and finally sighed out.

"M-Makoto…" She whimpered as her soft voice made Naegi shudder again. Instantly, the rush of orgasm swept his body as Taeko squeezed him harder. "T-Taeko-chan!" Naegi groaned before his orgasm over swept him.

Taeko felt Naegi's warm fluids blasting her insides in thick loads as the Gambler threw her head back. "AAAGGHH!" The two lovers groaned aloud from the intense orgasm. Naegi's semen instantly filled up her womanhood as it leaked out in an alarming rate. Taeko twitched all the way, gritting her teeth with a silly expression as her body quivered in pleasure.

First, second, third fourth and fifth orgasm blasted her continuously while Naegi's legs grew weak. He thrust himself deeper before breathing out heavily. After an intense and violent orgasm, the Luckster fell to the side, instantly exhausted as his cock twitched. Taeko lets out a cute mewl as Naegi slipped off her, a gush of semen instantly coming out of her.

The two lovers remained as they were, with Taeko snuggling up towards Naegi and the latter hugging her. The room was silent with them enjoying their after glow. Taeko giggled to herself and said, "That was…amazing…"

"Y-Yeah…" Naegi admits with a blush. The two remained as they were, before Taeko spun around so Naegi hugged her from the back. She twirled with one of her bangs and said, "I…I think I like being like this…"

"Hm?"

"Like…opened up…" Taeko admits. "I wonder how would everyone think if I changed now?"

"T-Taeko?"

The Gambler sat up as she tilt her head back. The moon illuminated her pale figure as Naegi thought it would be more impossible, but it happened. She looked even more beautiful as she lets out her soft giggle again.

"Such as I shed myself away from my old veil…I think it's nice to be…free," Taeko muses. Her soft voice got to Naegi again. It was honestly hard to be accustomed to it seeing it was so…alluring. The Gambler lets out a soft sigh. "Makoto…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything. And I love you…"

She blushed at the last bit, before giving Naegi a genuine smile once more, this time, as Yasuhiro Taeko. Outside the house, as the dark night blows a breeze, a lone bird watched the couple in a distance, before taking notice of another bird landing next to it. The bird stared at the new company, before the two soared into the sky…together.

* * *

"…Holy…moley…"

"Is this fuckin' real?!"

"Oh my god…"

The whispers of boys from the halls were easily audible as Naegi's eyes darted around nervously. It was an odd day…for the Academy that is. Everyone's eyes laid on Naegi…and Celes. Oh wait, wrong phase. Everyone's eyes laid on Naegi…and Taeko.

The Gambler was currently hugging the arm of her lover while leaning her head on his shoukders, expression full of genuine happiness. That said, the shocked expression didn't stop there. Class 78 was just as surprised as everyone as Taeko stood in front of the class now as Naegi took his sit. She had written something on the board.

YASUHIRO TAEKO

She had written her name. Her real name. As Taeko lets out a genuine smile, seemingly, half of the Academy was blown away, as if a bomb exploded. A bomb of shock that is. The Gambler bowed and said, "I believe know me, but let me introduce myself properly. My name is Yasuhiro Taeko."

She stood up and eyes everyone, her perceptive gaze replaced with life in her eyes.

"And it's nice to meet you all."

Of course, what followed suite was a round of questions, gasps and squeals from friends alike. Within all this, Taeko expressed pure happiness, a laugh and soft voice which made the boys in the class squeal like girls, and her cute expression made girls jealous of how cute she was.

In all this, by the end of homeroom and entering, we see Taeko standing atop the roof of the Academy. She didn't know what drive her to go up there but she felt so…free. And so comes and end to her old tale, a tale where a girl wrapped herself in a veil of lies…

But now comes out as a girl who is shining with truth…a maiden if you like. As she turned around, she saw Naegi just entering the roof as she smiled. Slowly, she walked towards her lover in as an affectionate smile etched on her face.

"Makoto…"

"Yes?"

"There's…just one thing that I…want to request."

"What is it?"

"…Can we play chess?"

Naegi raised an eyebrow…before smiling. Come to think of it, all of their fated meeting started out with a simple game of chess. Who knew it would make up the person they are today…

Or even in the future.

* * *

 **Route End: Yasuhiro Taeko – End Game**

"…Makoto?"

"Ah…" Naegi mused. He blinked rapidly and took notice of a woman standing by the door. She had worn a black dress, a formal one with knee length, black hair. Her pale complexion and red eyes would have given off a 'vampire-esque' vibe as Naegi stood up

"Taeko…"

"Everyone's waiting…" Taeko mused in a soft voice. It had been over years, long after their graduation where the two stood where they are. As husband and wife, with a professional Gambler while the other as the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy.

Truly Taeko matured up to a beautiful woman as she smiled softly. "Thinking of something dear?"

"Just remembering an old memory…" Naegi mused and took out a picture of him and Taeko on their youth. They were sitting on a bench where she had hugged his arm, while a table of chess sprawled in front of them.

She giggled. "And to think I still lost that day. Just like our first time doing things together yes?"

"Couldn't agree more…" Naegi chuckled and walked towards his wife. "Though I am certain I was just lucky."

Taeko giggled and walked alongside her husband. She stared at him as he had a thinking face, occasionally laughing to himself over a fond memory. To think this all started with a young boy…

 _ **Memories of Naegi and her playing chess together came in…**_

Who had luck on beating her. And as petty as she was when she was young…she tried to payback against me which ended up in total devastation.

 _ **She remembered when she was obliterated at the competition she made just for a petty reason.**_

But…came along an odd moment…

 _ **She invited him over to her house…**_

Where…she did something out of the ordinary…

 _ **She took of her drills for him…**_

She blushed at the moments that came after. But even then, she was still a horrible person. She way she treated. It was so…ungrateful. But…he still stood next to her. All the way, no matter how bad she was…he was still there for her.

 _ **She tilt her head back, the moon illuminated her figure.**_

She smiled at the memory.

 _ **I love you.**_

"I love you Makoto."

Naegi looked at Taeko who stared and smiled at him in an affectionate manner. He turned the smile. As the two pair smiled at each other, they walked towards a bright future…together.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san!"

Oh and don't forget the little ones that come after.

But…

That's a story for another time.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter.**_

Welp, that's the end of the chapter. I don't really know what to say at the moment but here's the chapter! Give yer'r thoughts on review or PM. Suggestions are welcomed too!

Sorora out!


End file.
